Disappointment
by The Bud
Summary: Like a dork, I loaded the same fic twice. This is what it shoulda been.


Disclaimer: I don't make any money from this story and niether does anybody else.  
  
  
Gratification is enough for me.  
  
  
Howdy there and salutations fellow fan fic reader! Today is my day off  
  
  
from work so I'd thought I'd sit in a womans pink bathing suit and write.  
  
  
Don't ask.. it's embarrassing enough.  
  
  
  
"Disappointment."  
  
  
"I thought I could keep my team safe, but it was not so. The last I saw of Beast, he was  
  
  
a broken mass of blood matted fur and mangeled bone."  
  
  
"It reminded me of what I remember of my father in Kenya, After the plane  
  
  
landed upon our building. I am trapped again and I cannot bring myself to breath the words  
  
  
to bring nature to save me."  
  
  
" There is a hand near my face.... I cannot tell to whom it belongs."  
  
  
"Mother! Just as when that fate filled day that took away every chance I had to family!"  
  
  
" I remember seeing my mothers hand limp infront of my face still bearing the mark  
  
  
of devotion she wore to my father. It was stollen off her hand to feed hungry mouths  
  
  
moments before I was liberated from the rubbel."  
  
  
"This hand is moving and there is a soft moan. Icemans melting form  
  
  
lays near me as his life bleeds past me. Two alive and two dead. several  
  
  
more remain to be seen."  
  
  
" Fire builds around the hand as I see that this one too bears the mark  
  
  
of devotion. I know I am about to be liberated once again. As oft as I have seen this  
  
  
sight, the awe and fear never leave me as Phoenix frees me from my prision and  
  
  
every cell in my body breaths a sigh of release. I had thought Jean to be  
  
  
the one to fear but as we rise into the air and veiw the carnage left in our attackers  
  
  
wake, I see it was not so."  
  
  
" Remy is bleeding heavyly out of a side wound. Wolverine is attending to Marrow and Rouge,  
  
  
I know Rouge is not going to live. It brings tears to my eyes and thunder to the skies."  
  
  
" I never should have trusted that Professer Xaiver could purge Scott from Apocalypse.  
  
  
It may have been Cyclops' form, but it was Apocalipse' mind. The process to split the two left the wrong  
  
  
people in the wrong bodies."  
  
  
" Two months ago, Mr. Sinister brought an ailing Apocalypse here and told us Scott was there.   
  
  
When Professer used the tecniqe he used to separate Jean fron the White queen,  
  
  
We assumed it had worked again."  
  
  
" We were wrong. Jean and " Scott" went on with normal life. And Cable, before we could  
  
  
stop him killed whom we thought was Apocalipse."   
  
  
  
"We would have known nothing had Sinister not come forth to tell us.  
  
  
We would have been taken unaware. Wolverine's senses told us aught because it was, infact,  
  
  
Scotts body. The mind probe said all was normal. Apocalipse mimiced Cyclops' brain pattern."  
  
  
"Why, Why out of all of us, Why were a select few spared?"  
  
  
" Jean, as we know has concieved. We fear for her and the child. To know  
  
  
that only in body was her love the father, But the mind, that of the man your  
  
  
entire family has vowed to purge."  
  
  
" Cable, is the ever present warrior. Taking command and shuffiling the  
  
  
survivors of this massacere to work, keeping them from shock. But what is going on in  
  
  
his mind? In his brashness, he killed his own father. The only woman he  
  
  
ever coincidered mother is now to bare his enemies seed."  
  
  
" Can he handle it?" I wonder as I boil water to clean wounds.  
  
  
"I watch his "mother" work to make shelter for the wounded"  
  
  
" how will she be?"  
  
  
"I remember my attraction to Nathan." "Will he need my shoulders?"  
  
  
" The disappointment I feel at not being prepared for this travasty  
  
  
leaves me heavy hearted. We must go on, and as I am leader, I must find the how."  
  
  
  
" We will face much these next few months. Apoclaipse will be back. Sinister will not  
  
  
stay away. But for now, we bury the dead." 


End file.
